Skinny Dipping, Take Two
by DegrassiAfterDark
Summary: In which Miles decided not to have the party in Basket Case and only had Maya over that night instead. Cheeky Matlingsworth smut. Might be continued.


Miles wasn't going to lie to himself. Of course when he learnt about the "Miles Management Plan" his first idea was to send his father's errand boy on a wild goose chase all over town to accomplish meaningless tasks and throw a big rave in his own back yard out of spite. He still threw Drew that curve ball. Not to have a party, but to entertain a girl. It'll be just him, Maya and the nice warm pool.

Everything was aligned. His parents were out of town. His siblings were with their grandmother's. Walking around naked without a care, he unlocked the back door and waited in the pool for his girlfriend to arrive.

Miles didn't have to wait that long. She got there a minute later wearing, to his disappointment, her blue bikini. He was already trying to calculate how quickly he could dash out without her seeing too much of the goods until she arrived by the side of the pool.

"Sorry mam, but I'm afraid that you can't stay due to your improper dress code," he said boldly.

"Oh?" she replied, with a fingers resting delicately on her chest and batting her eyebrows. "Then would you care to give me a hand with that, good sir?"

She entered the pool and with experienced skill, he quickly freed her from both parts of the bikini and balled up the wet garments to toss them on the concrete. Maya wasted no time to wrap her arms around Miles's neck and push herself up in the water to give him a deep kiss. The combination of her tongue darting every which way in his mouth and her small yet firm breasts smashing against his chest caused the blood to rush down south quicker than normal. But he was too preoccupied kneading the small of her back and accidentally on purpose brushing her butt cheeks with his fingers. When she broke the kiss he was sure she would reprimand him for crossing the line. With an apology ready on his lips, the words dried out when she took his hands and placed them expectantly on her breasts. Miles didn't have to think twice and started to massage the mounds and pull softly at the nipples, making Maya squeak and hum in return.

Just when she was really getting into it, Miles took his hands away and she was ready to whine. But she didn't have time to make a peep because Miles turned her around and inserted his cock directly along the line parting her ass cheeks. Using the water to support her weight, he started sliding her up and down while staying far enough away from her puckered hole. Maya let out a shriek and was enjoying the feeling of Miles's hard dick against her sensitive areas. Then he decided to tease her by lifting her up and gently probing the entrance of her pussy. The water made it easy enough to hold her up without entering.

"Miles! I… I can't take it anymore," she panted. "Get inside of me… make, make me come!"

Though Miles definitely wanted the same thing, he knew that Maya deserved better than losing her virginity in a pool. So he did the next best thing and wrapped one arm around her waist and drove his fingers from his free hand in Maya's pussy, making her yelp.

"You're not going to lose your virginity in a pool," Miles said to her closely in her ear so she could still hear him over her screams. "But this should take care of you."

Effortlessly he pumped in and out of the moist cavern hitting all of her pleasure spots and making her twist and writhe. He fingered her clit faster and faster and she moaned louder and louder like a fucking porn star. One particularly deep thrust rendered her voiceless as her body stiffened and Miles smugly felt her hot cum spilling generously over his hand. He massaged the over stimulated pussy for a few more seconds before turning Maya back around and giving her a kiss. She quickly broke away in giggles when he felt his hard member against her stomach.

"Looks like someone's got a problem."

"Do you know how to fix it?"

"I may have an idea or two," said Maya squeezing his dick. "How about we solve this little predicament in your pool house?"

XXXXXX

A/N: Did you like that Matlingsworth fans? Review and I might write the second part to this.


End file.
